The Missing Chapter
by The Gallagher Girl
Summary: '"So, how do you teach someone to fly?" I heard Dylan ask behind me. I stuck a foot out as he walked past me, watching as he tripped over it and tumbled off the roof. I grinned to myself. "That never gets old."' One-shot. Max teaching Dylan to fly.


**Yeah, so for school I had to do this English project about a book I had read. One of the things you could do was write a scene that wasn't in the book, but you knew it happened anyway or something.**

**So I decided to do the bit in Fang where Max teaches Dylan to fly. This is just a one-shot, just so every knows... **

**So yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Chapter That Was Never Written<strong>

* * *

><p>I gazed past the end of the roof, the hills and trees bathed in sunlight. I breathed in deep, loving being up this high.<p>

"So, how do you teach someone to fly?" I heard Dylan ask behind me.

I grinned, though I hid that from him. "Step up here beside me."

I felt his arm brush mine as he did so. "Now what?"

"Spread your wings."

He shifted away from me to get room as he unfurled his wings. "Then?"

I slowly shifted behind him. "Keep looking right out at the hills. That's where you want to end up."

"Ok?"

I stood behind, a grin on my face that would most likely freak a lot of people out. "Now fly!" I shoved his back, tipping him off the edge of the roof and plummeting down to the ground below.

He gave a cry of shock, beating his wings in a ungraceful manner.

I jumped down after him. "No, you're doing it wrong. Flap gracefully! You're a bird flying through the air! Birds don't thrash around the air with their legs."

Dylan managed to get his control long enough to not smash himself to pieces when he landed. He spun around to face me as I landed perfectly on the ground beside him. "See? You'll get better every time."

Dylan gaped at me. "You pushed me off the roof!"

I raised an eyebrow. "So? I worked didn't it. You wanted me to teach you how to fly, you don't like it, you can ask someone else."

"But you just pushed me off the roof," He protested. "How is that teaching me how to fly?"

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "It's working isn't it? Come on, lets climb up and try again."

Dylan sighed, stalking past me to climb back up to the roof.

I clapped my hands, standing on the edge of the roof again. "Ok! Take two!"

I grinned over at Dylan who sent an annoyed look back at me. "If you think I'm just going to through myself off," He muttered. "There is something seriously wrong with you."

I laughed. "I know you won't throw yourself off." I shoved him again, sending him toppling off the edge and speeding toward the ground below. "That's why I push you."

I jumped off after him, "Stop thrashing! Flap your wings! You're part bird! Act like it!"

He actually managed to fly for about ten meters this time before he hit the ground. At once he spun around to glare at me. "Some one really needs to work on her teaching methods."

I raised an eyebrow. "Someone really needs to works on their flying methods. Flap, flap, and gliiide..."

He continued to stare at me, not amused.

"Aww, come on. Lighten up! You're doing better already. You managed to fly ten meters this time. Come on let's try again."

"No!" Dylan shook his head quickly. "I am _not_ being pushed off the roof again."

I tilted my head to the side. "Well, you could always jump off yourself." I suggested.

He sent me a look that said he would rather eats worms that jump off a roof. "Haven't you got any other way to teach me how to fly?"

"Well, sure." I blinked.

"How?" He gazed intently at me, looking hopeful.

"Climb back up onto the roof and I'll show you." I told him, opening my wings to fly back up.

Hey, I could fly. There's no way I'm helping his pride by climbing back up beside him.

"Yeah, so now what?" Dylan demanded.

I stuck a foot out as he walked past me, watching as he tripped over it and tumbled off the roof.

I grinned to myself. "That never gets old."

I relaxed, sitting down and leaning back against some of the railing as I once again waited for Dylan to appear.

This time he came stalking toward me, covered in dirts and leaves with scratches on his face.

I sighed. "Dylan, we've been over this. You fly around bushes and trees, not through them."

"Yeah, something that might be easier to do if maybe, I don't know, _you stop pushing me off the roof?_." He wiped a bit of dirt away from the side of his mouth. "I could get seriously hurt, you know."

"Pfft." I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about it, you heal fast."

Dylan sighed. "Come on, Max, be serious, please."

I shrugged. "Not even really that hard. All you have to do is flap."

"You really need to learn to be a better teacher."

"Yeah? Well I grew up in a dog cage, that made it kind of hard to learn skills such as teaching. I can show you how to punch someone in the neck that will knock them out for a while if you want."  
>He studied me intently. "Nahh, it's alright. Maybe some other time."<p>

I breathed out deeply. "It honestly isn't hard. When you beat downwards with your wings, cup them slightly so that they will catch the air,. It will help you gain height fast. Remember, even shifting one of your main feathers can change your direction quite a lot."

He nodded, his expression turning to one of intense concentration.

"It helps if you jump off the roof," I offered. "Otherwise you have to do a vertical take-off, and that requires quite a few wing muscles you probably don't have."

Dylan closed his eyes for a few seconds, before running toward the edge of the roof and throwing himself off.

I peered over the edge to watch him. I wouldn't call what he was doing flying exactly. He wasn't really gaining any height- wait now he- nah, he's dropping again. I spread my wings and leapt forward to join him, beating my wings slowly so he might learn from how I did it.

His eyes darted to watch me, and slowly I saw him improve. He wasn't thrashing around so much, but I wouldn't call what he was doing all too graceful.

"You don't have to flap that much." I informed him. "Keep your wings spread wide, but not completely flat. You have to be able to feel the wind shifting through your feathers."

Dylan did as I said and shot me a grin. "That was deep Max, thinking about being a poet some day?"

I shot him the bird, folding my wings and letting myself dive down toward the ground. A few seconds before I hit the trees, I snapped my wings back open, feeling a tug on my wings muscles as they caught the air again.

Aware of Dylan staring at me, I sped up, then let myself fall through a gap in the trees in a clearing. At once I turn my body sideways, tilting my wings so they where almost vertical to the ground. It was hard to fly like this. You had to have you wings at just the right angle so you didn't fall.

I grinned, flicking my feathers back and forth so I wouldn't crash into any trees. It was just like some sort of video game. But if I crashed here, I didn't have extra lives to use.

Trees shot past on either side of me and I swerved back and forth. I changed my direction, shooting up through another gap in the leaves to join Dylan again. He gave me a grin before banking away, looking a lot more graceful than he did before.

"There you go, you're getting the hang of it." I closed my eyes and let myself drift.

I heard Dylan laugh near me, and open my eyes briefly to see him swooping around. "This is awesome!" He shouted to me.

I laughed too, banking to the right. "Not as awesome as my mom's cookies."

No matter how many times I did it, no matter where I was, flying never got old. There was nothing better.

"Hey Max." I opened one eye to see him drifting closer to me.

"Thanks.: He told me, giving me one of his dazzling smiles.

I shrugged. "Don't mention it."

I shoved open the door to the house and walked inside, shoving my shoes off and wandering into the living room.

Dylan stomped in behind me, covered in mud and twigs.

What? They asked me to teach him how to fly. No one said anything about teaching him how to land. He should have been able to work that out himself. Wasn't my fault he slipped over.

"Have fun flying?" Nudge asked as she saw me walk in. "Was Dylan any good at it? Why is he covered in mud? Did he slip over or crash? I crashed one time and smudged dirt all over the top I was wearing, which was sad because I really liked that top and mahfft-"

"Thank you." I told Iggy. "I honestly don't think the word 'silence' is in her vocabulary."

"Shh!" Iggy put a finger to his lips. "I'm watching TV."

I stared at him. "Iggy... I really hate to break it to you... But, you're blind."

"Noo, really?" Iggy sent me a wry look. "I never noticed."

Gazzy walked into the room, munching on some sort of food. Could be anything, knowing him. "Oh, Max, your back. Have fun crashing, Dylan?"

Dylan scowled, moving past everyone, probably off to go have a shower or something. "It wasn't my fault." He muttered. "Max is the one that fails at teaching."

I straightened. "What did you say?" I demanded.

Dylan paled slightly at my glare. "Ahhh... That you're the best teacher that anyone could ever have?"

I sent him a happy smile. "Aw, thanks Dylan. That's sweet."

He rolled his eyes at me, before turning away and leaving the room.

"Oooh, this is my favorite bit!"

I groaned as I turned to face Iggy. "Iggy! You-" I paused as saw what he was watching. "Iggy... you realize the TV isn't turned on... right?"

Iggy gave a small laugh, "Duh!"

"Right." I raised an eyebrow. "Ok then... I'm just going to go have a shower or something."

I grinned as I left the room. "Oooh, and someone needs to order pizza for dinner!"


End file.
